When in Rohan
by B-witched83uk
Summary: CHAPTER 13: On a trip to Rohan, Aragorn and his family atract trouble in the form of the army of Ohtarba (dead warriors)
1. Great Kings of the west

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'the lord of the rings' I do own all the OC's  
  
Another on going story, yay! The family visit Rohan.   
  
Aragorn and Arwen's children  
  
Eldarion - 14  
  
Galadwen - 11  
  
Celebriel - 7  
  
Luthien - 4  
  
When in Rohan  
  
Aragorn and Eomer walked around the lake, reminiscing of days past. The sun was high in the mid day sky, alighting Rohan and making the golden hall shine.   
  
"Ah it is a beautiful day my friend." Eomer drew the pipe in to his mouth, a habit he had picked up from his close friendship with the King of Gondor. The smoke wisped around the men as they took their leisurely stroll. To any passer by they appeared the picture of tranquillity, both enjoying the morning for what it was, happy to escape from counsel so early.  
  
"This golden morning reminds me, very much, of the ones in Rivendell." Aragorn looked wistfully over the plains. Eomer nodded in agreement before remembering that he had never seen Rivendell.   
  
"I doubt very much you once took in the scenery at Rivendell, not when you had such a fair, reserved, maiden there to gaze upon." He winked and motioned back to the hall, where Arwen was talking with Lothiriel.  
  
Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "Reserved say you! Nay, not Arwen. Why she has the strength and skill to fight many a man I know."  
  
Eomer laughed with him. "Yes Lothiriel when she came to me, knew not how to hold a blade. I soon saw to that. She is the wife of the Lord of the Rohirrim, she is more then capable in battle now."  
  
Aragorn stopped and faced Eomer. "Yes yes, but Arwen has been through many trials. She has spent years crafting her skill."  
  
Eomer puffed on his pipe and blew the smoke in to Aragorn's face. "Lothiriel has skill, yet she is also a lady and knows where her place is.  
  
Aragorn's face suddenly lost it's carelessness. "And Arwen is not a lady?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen smelled deeply, the flowers growing wild about them. She bent to pick a few and handed them to Lothiriel.  
  
"We are so glad that you have come again so soon. It is nice for the children to befriend on another." Lothiriel smiled sweetly at her companion. Arwen smiled back remembering Eldarion's exact words upon hearing of their journey to Edoras.  
  
"She is evil Naneth. You must promise not to leave me alone with Ithiliwen, not even for a second. I cannot stand her."  
  
"Yes, I am sure the children are playing together as we speak." Arwen's sharp Elven eyes began to scan the plains. Her brow furrowed as she caught the sight of her husband frolicking in the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer lunged at Aragorn, pushing him under the water. Both men were completely drenched and covered in dirt. When Aragorn emerged from the icy water he growled and got Eomer's head under his arm.   
  
"Aragorn Elesser! What do you think you are doing?"   
  
Aragorn and Eomer released one another and stared up at their appalled wives. Aragorn swam to the edge and lifted himself up on to the grass, he was quickly joined by Eomer, who looked sheepishly at Lothiriel. Whilst Lothiriel went in to a rant about how a King was supposed to behave, Arwen simply looked down at her dishevelled husband, and realised that to her own disgust, she had never wanted him more. There was something strangely exciting at seeing the two men, wet and wrestling. He looked up at her, his untidy hair falling in to his eyes.  
  
She gazed at him, rather amused and went to stand beside Lothiriel. "Here they are, the great Kings of the west." She mocked.  
  
"I mean look at you! You are supposed to set an example! You look no better then an Orc at this moment! Go back to the hall and clean yourself up!" Lothiriel's voice pierced the men's ears, and Aragorn thanked the Valar for his understanding wife.  
  
The two women turned and began to walk away, Arwen treated Aragorn to a look that told him she would be assisting in his bath.   
  
Eomer turned to Aragorn and simply said. "Women!"  
  
Aragorn nodded and sighed. "Yes, they just do not understand do they."  
  
Eomer stood up and held out his hand to help his friend to his feet. "Exactly my point!" His voice was loud and commanding. "They no nothing of the ways that men work things out. They do not understand that we are animals at heart."  
  
Aragorn brushed some drying dirt off of his Kingly garb and longed for his ranger days. Eomer continued to rant, he puffed out his chest and stood tall and proud, despite the wet mop of hair falling in his eyes. "We are Kings!" He proclaimed. "We are their husbands, their Lords! Should we not be-"  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
Both men spun round to see their wives waiting, impatiently for them. They faced each other and smiled, slightly embarrassed, before turning to the women and in perfect unison saying. "Coming dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eldarion held out his arm for his sister to take. Together the young Prince and Princess walked down the steps, that lead down from the golden hall of Meduseld. They walked to the small market that was bustling under the hot sun, eager to spend such a lovely day outside. As ever, they were closely followed by an escort; a large man that permanently smelled of vinegar.   
  
"After we have taken a turn of the market, we can easily lose him and take our ride." Galadwen walked with every grace that one would expect from the Princess of Gondor, yet the mischief that was permanently fixed in her eyes, told her brother that she was about to get them both in trouble again.  
  
"He will not be so easy to loose Galadwen, and besides do you think it fair to worry Ada and Naneth like that?" Eldarion nodded to the people in the streets as they bowed before the royal children. Galadwen shook her head; her brother was certainly on his way to being King, Galadwen, although she would never admit it out loud, was very proud of Eldarion.  
  
"They will assume we have gone off to be children for the day. Come on, over here." She dragged Eldarion over to a stall and began looking through the merchandise. The burly guard stood still and folded his arms over his chest whilst he waited for the children to move on. This was going to be easy, they had had plenty of practice of escaping from guards. They both walked round the back of the stall, whilst Eldarion picked up a piece of materiel, Galadwen pretended to drop her necklace.  
  
"Oh bother. Eldarion would you help me find my jewel?"  
  
The siblings dropped to their knees and scurried under the table. The stall next door was just a small distance and they dashed under it, on their hands and knees. Galadwen felt her stocking rip and she silently cursed the gravelled floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen walked in to her bed chambers to find her husband drying himself off with a towel. "Where have you been? I thought that maybe you would join me."   
  
Arwen stepped closer to him, taking his towel away. "It would seem that our children have run off again."  
  
Aragorn laughed and closed his arms around her waist. "Let them be children love. No harm will come to them here."  
  
Aragorn slipped her no sleeved dress off of her shoulder and brought his mouth down to it. She giggled as his wet hair brushed against her cheek. "Estel you are getting me wet."  
  
Aragorn brought his mischievous eyes back up to hers and raised his eyebrows. "Well that didn't take long did it. I must be good"  
  
He picked her up in his arms and laid her, softly, on the bed. She lay there smiling with all the warmth and love she felt inside, eager for him to come to her.  
  
Please review and let me know if you like it so far. 


	2. Elvenfair

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the rings' I do however own the children (Except for Eldarion) and Ithiliwen.  
  
I have read the book three times, I have watched the movies so many times I gave up counting and I have gone through the appendix to make sure my facts are right. Is it any wonder I got a little cocky? Thank you to those of you who pointed out that Eomer's wife's name is infact Lothiriel and not Lothloriel. I thought I knew it all so well that I didnt bother to check. I have changed the first chapter, and put everything right.  
  
Yay I get to thank my reviewers again, my favourite things about on going fics.  
  
Fire Gnome of The Caribbe:- Thank you for alerting my atention to my mistake, I am glad you like the first chapter. Hope you keep reading.  
  
kaya:- Don't fret Kaya, I am contiuing it. Glad you liked it. My favourite part was the men frolicking in the lake, mmmm  
  
Coolio02:- Thank you for also pointing out my mistake, glad to have some of my old reviewers back.  
  
MysticalElfGoddess:- Thank you Laura, I hope you like this next chapter too.  
  
The Converted:- Don't go frolicking in lakes, you will catch a cold. Hope the incident with your mother wasn't too embarrising for you. Good luck with your test, hope you pass.  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers:- Yes I liked that bit too, left a nice mental image!   
  
ME132:- No smutty funny lines in this, There is a large fluff filled bit though, which I am sure you will like.  
  
Emma:- Yes they hated eachother before they loved eachother, glad you liked it.  
  
maggie black:- I contiued, as promised.  
  
Daisy:- I didn't leave you waiting too long, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Elven-fair  
  
The day was shifting in to eve and the air had begun to get cool. Eldarion and Galadwen had taken a short ride before deciding to play by the lake, paddling and skimming stones.  
  
"If you find a flat one then it will go further." Eldarion scanned the ground for the perfect shaped stone, when he found it he handed it to his sister.  
  
"It is the way you hold the stone that is important, don't grasp it, hold it loosely."  
  
"Do not listen to him, it is the motion in the wrist that counts." Aragorn had snuck up on his children, making them turn quickly. Dropping the stone, Galadwen quickly hid her torn stocking with her dress and smiled sweetly at her father.  
  
"Ada we were just playing, we meant to come back in a little while." She held Aragorn's hand, knowing that if her were angry with them, it would not last long.  
  
"I know, I am glad that you are enjoying yourselves. But your Naneth was worried about where you might have gotten to." He picked up the forgotten stone and skimmed it across the lake. The children were so easily impressed but something so small that he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Eldarion how about when we get back to Minas Tirith you and I go on a hunting trip?"  
  
Eldarion's face lit up, he loved spending time with his father and loved being away from royal life. "I would like that very much Ada, perhaps Legolas and Gimli could accompany us again."  
  
Galadwen's eyes shot to her father's face. "I want to come!"  
  
Aragorn smiled and looked down at her in confusion. "Galadwen, you wish to come hunting? I did not think it was something you would enjoy."  
  
She looked at her hands, shyly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well it isn't really, but I too would like to spend time with you." Her little blue eyes were shinning, making her father's heart melt.  
  
"Very well Galadwen, we will go as soon as we get back to Mians Tirith."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer sat in his throne, his wife by his side and his daughter on his lap. Eldarion, Galadwen and Celebriel were sat around him, listening intently to his story.  
  
"There were no less the twelve Orcs, all coming at me with an ill favoured look in their eyes. I knew that it was me or them. Dawn had broken, and Gandalf the white had led us back to Helms Deep, to the aid of King Theoden and your father. I drew my spear and thrust it in to the throat of a particularly-"  
  
"Eomer." Lothiriel shot him a warning look at speaking so coarsely in front of the children.  
  
Eldarion's eyes were as wide as the moon as he waited for the story to continue.  
  
"So I smote the Orc and his friends, and rode to the base of the hill-"  
  
"It is funny how the number of Orcs increases every time I hear this story." Lothiriel stood and walked toward a table, filled with food.  
  
Eomer smiled at Aragorn as he walked in. "Perhaps I will continue my story when we are alone."   
  
Aragorn walked over to the children, he kissed Celebriel on the head as she rose to meet him. "Have you seen your Naneth?" He glanced at their little faces. Eldarion engrossed in Eomer's every word, Galadwen horrified at being told such a gruesome tale and Celebriel board out of her mind.  
  
"She went for a walk about an hour ago." Eomer took the plate from his wife and begun shovelling food in to his mouth. "You could try the glades, she was talking about them before she left."   
  
Galadwen frowned at the King of Rohan, hadn't anyone ever told him it was bad manors to eat with his mouth full?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night as the moon, nearly full ripe, lit up the sky and cast it's ethereal glow upon the plush grass. Arwen stood, barefoot, twirling under the light of Isil. Her dark, silken hair flowed in the breeze and her mid night blue gown tickled the blades of grass as she danced.   
  
Aragorn stood there, enchanted by her beauty, unable to speak or move. She was still the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen, still an elven maiden through and through.  
  
He could feel his body react and his heart beat faster. She was everything that was good in this world, she was everything he had ever wanted and know she was his. When finally he regained some of his wits, he moved a little closer to her, and when he finally found his voice all he could say was this.  
  
"Enchantment healed his weary feet,  
  
That over hills were doomed to roam.  
  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
  
Though woven woods in Elvenhome  
  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
  
And left him still to roam  
  
In the silent forest listening."  
  
Arwen stood still and smiled at her husband, reciting the song of Luthien Tinuviel. He was the picture of male beauty, so strong and tall. He was dressed in a red silk shirt with a dark tunic, his hair was tied loosely back, except for a few strands that had escaped and were know teasing Arwen. Aragorn noticed the glint in her eye as she began to move to a more secluded part of the field. His feet automatically followed her, as though they had no will of their own. Once she found her desired destination, he came to stand before her, holding her hand in his.  
  
"Again she fled, but swift he came.  
  
Tinuviel! Tinuviel!  
  
He called her by her elvish name;  
  
And there she halted listening."  
  
Arwen placed her hand over his lips, silencing him from continuing. She ran her free hand over his cheek and finished the verse for him.  
  
"One moment stood she, and a spell  
  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
  
And doom fell on Tinuviel  
  
That in his arms lay glistening."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and brought her tightly against his body. He gazed in to her eyes and stroked her hair before covering her lips with his.   
  
He whispered.  
  
"As Beren looked into her eyes  
  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
  
Tinuviel the elven-fair,  
  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
  
And arms like silver glimmering."  
  
Arwen forced her mouth, hard, on to his, causing him to moan aloud. Her hands slid over his chest, so firm and tempting.   
  
"If you are planning on making, wandering off, a habit, then I shall have to put you in restraints." He joked, nuzzling his nose against hers.  
  
"I could not help it, the moon was calling me. Or had you forgotten she is nearly ripe and full belied?" Arwen, seductively, bit on her lower lip and ran her hand through his dark locks.  
  
"How could I forget." He thanked the Valar that they were married. The full moon had a strange effect upon Elves, it heightened all of their senses and caused their skin to prickle with a fire. Before they were wed, Aragorn did his very best to keep out of her way when the moon was ripe, not wanting to be seduced in to dishonouring her and her family.  
  
"The children are with Eomer in the hall, listening to stories of old." He looked again at the moon, noting the time.   
  
"I would say we have a good half hour before we are missed." Arwen smirked and took his hand. She led him behind a clump of trees, humming the song of Tinuviel.  
  
Isil- Elvish word for moon.  
  
I hope you like the story so far, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, be patient with me. Please review and let me know if you like it.  
  
SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS ALERT!!!  
  
A raising of a dead army, Aragorn talks to Eldarion about some day being King and Pippin and his pregnant wife come to visit 


	3. Father and son

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the rings' I do however own all characters not mentioned in the books.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- It's nice to know you like the story so far, this chapter gets a little more involved in a plot.  
  
ME132:- Mmmm Aragorn in restraints.....I mean thank you for your review, always love making you laugh.  
  
Daisy:- I think most little girls have their Dad wraped round their little finger. Glad you like the story.  
  
Queen Arwen:- Pippin is my favourite of all the Hobbits, I'll let you in to a secret, there is a Hobbit baby on the way.  
  
The Converted:- I'm not sure why I usually portray Eomer as a drunken beast. Probably cos it's funniest that way. Christopher Walken!!! Is she sure? Good actor but not on my most bedable list. (Quick trivia:- Viggo played the devil in the Prophecy and munched on Christopher Walken's heart. Something your mother and you could watch together.)  
  
Thank you maggie black, Natters, Cerridwen-Evereven, I hope you like this next chapter, no fluff I'm afraid except if you find father/son talks fluffy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Father and son  
  
In what looked like the bowls of hell, a dark man with an cruel look, was pacing in front of a huge oak door. The under ground levels in the mountain of shadow, that had been made thousands of years before him, were dark and dank with the stench of stale air. The walls were unrefined rock, whose crevices were cast sinister shadows by the lit torches attached to them. The passage ways were narrow and confining and every one led to three others, it was an underground maze which would prove deadly to any unused to it.   
  
The man's name was Moriksh, a man whose bitter greed had turned his soul black, he knew these caves inside and out, having been raised in the Ephel Quath mountain of Mordor. Behind the door an old woman sat crossed legged on the floor, now in silence, the room was bear save one lit candle and a gathering of stones with ancient writings on them. The woman's head was completely white and thinning extensively, a scar ran from the middle of her head right down her left cheek.   
  
No man among us could speak of how she received the scar, for all who bore whiteness were now missing their tongues, she had seen to that. No man knew her name from birth either, to those who would dare speak to her, she was known only as Kuruni, The Elvish word for witch.   
  
She gathered up the stones again and tossed them on to the floor, at whatever message she had received from the stones it appeared to please her, for her cackle echoed through out the entire underground, chilling the bones of all that hear it. Moriksh stopped dead in his tracks, his head turning toward the door, an evil smile now playing on his cracked lips. With little delay he pushed open the double doors and smiled, 'warmly' at the woman as he held out his hands to lift her from the floor.   
  
"It is how we expected?" The smile never leaving him,   
  
"Did you doubt me? Have I ever let you down?"   
  
Moriksh could have kissed the old woman had she not smelled fouler then the air he was now breathing.   
  
"When the stars align,   
  
And the full moon shines,   
  
As it was once told,   
  
Awake the warriors of old'.   
  
He danced at the old woman's words, there was nothing that could stop him now, no power on earth that could impede him.   
  
"There is one who could." The old woman reading his mind was now telling him exactly what he did not wish to hear.   
  
"Do not trouble me with details, the man is just that, nothing more. I will use the army of Ohtarba to bring him crashing to his knees, he will beg me to spare his wife and children, and end the suffering of his people, surrendering all to me."  
  
The woman's smile was matching his own, for she knew something that Moriksh did not. The first daughter of Elesser was the greatest prize that she could see, her stones had told her of the blood that flowed through the child's veins. A blood so charmed that even the smallest drop was pure magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadwen giggled as her mother tickled under her chin. The days had gotten cooler and the children had taken to playing inside. Arwen sat at her table, in her chambers, and began fastening her hair back in to several braids.  
  
"Your Ada tells me that you will be joining them on their hunting trip when we return." Her voice kept cool, as usual, despite her gentle teasing.  
  
Galadwen blushed and nodded. "Yes I want to spend time with Ada."  
  
Arwen turned around and smiled at her daughter, so young and yet so wise. "Would you still wish to go if Legolas were not?" She smiled at her child's infatuation with her old friend. She saw no reason for concern, it was something that she would grow out of in time. Galadwen smiled, knowing it was useless trying to hide anything from her mother.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Eldarion says that I am stupid for feeling this way. Do you think so too Naneth?" Her blue eyes scanned her mother's face.  
  
Arwen turned and took her daughter's hand in hers. "I do not think it is stupid, I think that you are becoming a young woman and it is natural to develop the odd crush. Although it would be easier on you if it were not someone three thousand years too old for you." She smiled as she teased her daughter.  
  
Galadwen smiled too, despite the urge inside of her to shout 'it is not a crush, I love him!'  
  
Arwen stood and walked over to check on Luthien, who was taking a nap in her parents bed. She ran her hand over the child's check and sung in a soft, enchanting voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eldarion stared at his father's ring, the silver band upon Aragorn's middle finger was the ring of Barahir. It was given to him by Eldarion's grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, along with Anduril before it was reforged.   
  
"One day this ring will be yours, Anduril too. You will take my place as King of Gondor. It is a long way off yet, but it is time you accepted your fate. I spent most of my life running from the throne, I would hate for you to ever feel the same as I." The father and son sat down on the grass. Aragorn placed an arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him to his side.  
  
"What I finally realised was that I could run forever and yet never run far enough. Being King is not wearing a crown or giving orders, it is about giving your people hope. To be a King is to bear great responsibility, not in strength or knowledge, in the end those things are not important, what is important is that you rule with your heart. That is something you can not learn or be trained in, it is inside of you. Everyday, every choice we make will lead us to where we are supposed to be."  
  
Eldarion looked up at his father with so much pride that Aragorn knew in his heart, Eldarion would make a fine King. When Eldarion's eyes fell to the floor Aragorn tousled the dark hair on his head. "What troubles you?"  
  
"I want to become a good man, like you. But what if I do not always make the right decisions? What if I fail and let our people down?"  
  
Aragorn rested his chin on his hand and looked sideways at his son. "As long as you make the choice with the best intentions. Right and wrong, good and evil. We are not rewarded for choosing good every time, to be a good man through and through is its own reward. Everything that will happen in your life, my son, will happen for a reason. Every time you are tested, every time you are pushed to your limits, you learn a new lesson about yourself. What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger."  
  
Eldarion smiled and nodded. "And I have a great teacher to learn from."  
  
Aragorn laughed as he stood, he hauled his son to his feet and looked at the trees growing around them. "But that is all very far off, in the distant future. Now you are but a boy, and I think that for the remainder of the afternoon, I shall be one also." He gently pushed his son and ran towards the tree, Eldarion hot on his trail. The two royals climbed the tree and began throwing acorns at one another.  
  
Well, army of dead warriors indeed! Nice big battle coming up, Aragorn and Eomer getting sweaty with swords, fluff to make you feel sick and a prophecy including Galadwen. Stay tuned!  
  
Please review, I love getting them, especially from those of you who give me good ideas. Gionareth, hint hint 


	4. The army of Ohtarba

Disclaimer:- I still don't own 'the lord of the rings' check back with me next time, I may own it by then.  
  
Coolio02:- Yeah well you know me, I have to have them getting in to trouble at some point in my stories.  
  
Queen Arwen:- Your a little scary arn't ya. Either next chapter or the one after, I promise there will be sweaty Aragorn sword fighting.  
  
The Converted:- Well you see I am one of those anoying people who always seem to have energy. I get ideas throughout the day and write them down, then later I sit at the computer and it just kind of comes flowing out of me. It usually only takes about an hour to write each chapter, then later I go back and change a few things. That was very silly letting your muse run off to London, she is probably shacked up with Prince William, if I see her around I'll send her back.  
  
Daisy:- Stop reading my mind! I had considered the Leggolas. But thats all I can tell you because otherwise it is giving too much away.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- Thinking your in love at 11 is normal, trust me! Thank you for your review that was really nice what you said.  
  
ME132:- Like mother, like daughter hay! They both need to be put in restraints. lol  
  
Thank you Pernauriel, Natters, Cerridwen and pIrAtEs TrEaSuRe for your nice reviews.  
  
In B-witched83uk's defence. I happen to think that back in the days of middle earth, sex before marriage was frowned upon, especially as Arwen was a Princess and a lady. I happen to think that she was a virgin on her wedding night because she sould not dishonour her family in such a way, also I think that Aragorn respected her and her father too much. I think that Aragorn must have slept with someone, maybe a villager or a maid. Oh and I also know that I can't spell ok.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The army of Ohtarba  
  
Aragorn watched his son sleeping, so at peace, so unaware of the horrors this world held. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice his wife enter the room.  
  
"Why do you worry about things beyond your control?"   
  
Aragorn tilted his head to look at her before returning his attention to Eldarion. Arwen came to stand beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You must let him find his own path to the throne, he can not follow yours."   
  
Aragorn sighed and placed his hand over hers. "I wish he could choose his own destiny, I know what it is to have one thrust upon you."  
  
Arwen turned him to face her, her eyes suddenly showing her age and wisdom. "You are exactly where you want to be. In the end this is the life you chose, you chose to stop running." She turned back to her sleeping son and smiled with love and understanding. "You have reached your destination, he has still a way to go. The path is his to find, we will simply be there to light his way."  
  
Arwen's words chased away Aragorn's fears for his son. She could always do that, make even the hardest decisions seem simple, make the toughest goal reachable. He placed his hands on her bare arms and moved her closer to him.  
  
"My whole life I have been unsure of everything I was ever told, everything I was meant to be. Then you came to me like the most surreal dream and since that day I have been sure of one thing. You. Your light saved me from the darkness inside of me."  
  
Arwen felt a tear begin to well in her eye, she swallowed hard and looked at the man she adored.   
  
"We saved each other. I had lived for three thousand years, yet never did I truly feel alive, never did I truly know happiness, until I felt your touch."   
  
He stroked the hair from her face before bringing his mouth softly to hers. She shuddered as his hand brushed over her pointed ear, making her melt in to his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun came streaming in through the kitchen window. Galadwen was sitting on the bottom step, that led up to the golden hall. She twisted a piece of ribbon in her hands, that she had taken from her hair, and watched the kitchen staff prepare lunch. She had befriended the old woman, that had worked for Theoden himself.   
  
"Nella, did you ever marry?" Galadwen questioned the woman as she kneaded bread dough.   
  
"Always asking questions miss Galadwen. Far too inquisitive for a Princess." She winked at the girl as she hitched up her stocking.  
  
"Aye, I married. Though he has been dead now for many a year, rest his soul."  
  
Galadwen stood up and walked to Nella's work station. "Have you ever felt a special bond with someone, something you could not explain?"  
  
Nella laughed. "You know miss Galadwen, most girls your age talk about parties and fineries, rather then things like special bonds."  
  
Galadwen rolled her eyes. "Well? Do you? I only ask because I… I mean my friend says that she feels one, a special bond that is."  
  
Nella laughed again, crossing Galadwen. "Well then if your friend thinks she feels a special bond then I am sure that she does at that. "  
  
Galadwen smiled and tore off a piece of the dough to fiddle with. "She will be happy to hear that."   
  
Nella smiled as she noticed the sudden glow in the young Princesses eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tombs of the dead warriors, from the great battle of Dagorlad, which saw the defeat of their lord Sauron in the year 3434 of the second age, were strewn about on the field of remembrance. Two hundred Orcs in scarlet, hooded robes formed a circle around the field. Moriksh was in the centre, standing on top of his father's tomb, holding a book, a dagger and a pendant. The pendant was a simple metal piece, in the shape of a goats head with horns.  
  
The robed men held burning incense and chanted in a now dead language. The white haired woman was clutching her stones close to her chest, her hands grasping them tightly until they were nearly drawing blood. Moriksh took up the dagger and cut through the flesh on his left hand, letting it drip on to the pendant.  
  
"Blood of my blood, I command thee to rise,   
  
As the stars align and the moon shines high"   
  
As soon as the words were out the earth beneath them started to tremble and the world shook. The hooded Orcs had just enough time to look at one another, with complete terror, before the very life was sucked from them. First their skin was torn from them, by unseen hands, in one fluid stroke, followed by their muscles and flesh until nought but limp bones crashed to the floor.   
  
The life forces and the flesh whirled around the field in a bloody circle, a tornado of gore, before it was absorbed by the bodies in the graves. Slowly one by one the lids began to open and up sat the warriors of Ohtarba , zombie in mind, corpse in body and devil in spirit. Crowns were adorned by some, all dressed in the fineries they were buried in, that were now eaten and rotten. Slowly they came to stand before Moriksh and all dropped to their knees, their hands on their once beating hearts. The triumph on Moriksh's face was unmistakable as he lifted his hands above his hands and commanded the 'men' before him.  
  
"Great warriors of Ohtarba, today we seek our revenge on the blood line that ended our reign. For thousands of years your bodies have been confined to the dirt, rotting, decaying, waiting. And who put you there? Men! We go to Rohan in search of the son of the man who eradicated our master and sentenced you to eternal darkness. This is the day we rectify our wrongs, this is the day we wage war against man!"  
  
The decaying corpses cheered, and thrust what ever weapons they were buried with, up in to the air.   
  
O the suspence, I don't know how you can handle it! Don't fret, I will update soon. Hope you liked this chapter, please review it and let me know what you thought. xxx 


	5. Bring it on!

Disclaimer:- I do noy own 'the lord of the rings' Tolkein owns the lot, but he did say that I could borrow Aragorn anytime I wanted.  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers:- Well dead armys are not suposed to be taken lightly. I am glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Coolio02:- Yup an army of corpses, can you imagin the smell. Yuk!  
  
Queen Arwen:- You take the thousand on the left, I'll take the thousand on the right. He isn't just going to be sweaty, but also wet. mmmm  
  
Daisy:- Thank you Daisy, I am glad you like the story.  
  
Emma:- Thank you for your surgestion, I will think about putting it in a little further down the line.  
  
The Converted:- Hey what Karl and William get up to in private is none of our buisness. Practice means to reheares something and practise means to do something, like 'I am a practising christian' or something less biblical. The only reason I know this is because I just looked it up in a thesaurus lol  
  
Ainu Laire:- I have put on my bio that I need a beta testa, I know I am bad at that kind of thing. Glad you like the plot of the story.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- Poor Galadwen, he is such a pretty Elf. Yeah the old lady is a bit scary isn't she, not the sweet old grandmother type is she.  
  
Natters:- Wow, you must have read like everyone of my stories in one go, I got like 7 reviews from you this morning. I hope you took a break every 15 miniutes, I don't want to be blaimed for you getting a headache.   
  
ME132:- People should stop talking to me about sweaty, dirty Aragorn, it makes it very hard to consentrate about anything else. I'm going to steal your title now....no I wont, I'm not that mean. I do see what you do for me, thanks honey. Oh BTW I hate you for having that DVD, I havn't got mine yet. No more bragging about it or I shall stabs out your eyeses!  
  
Thank you chel, Cerridwen-Evereven and sayinjinj7 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bring it on!  
  
Aragorn was sat at the head of the table, alongside Eomer. The two men were eating, drinking ale and discussing the foal that had been born that morning. Disium, as Eomer had named it, was the son of Eomer's own horse, and sure to be of great strength and speed.  
  
The evening had come swift, the skies filled with darkness. The moon was hiding behind dark clouds, clouds that were sure to bring rain. At the other end of the table sat Arwen, with a deeply set frown upon her face. Aragorn had noticed that his wife had seemed distracted all day but chose to leave her in peace with her thoughts.  
  
In the hall, where they now sat, was a roaring fire in the middle of the room, there were tables filled with red meat and bread, and men of the Rohirrim, recently back from Arnor, were feasting and toasting. In general, the hall were in good spirits, all except Arwen.  
  
"Excuse me." She stood up and walked over to her husband before stooping to kiss his check. "I could use some fresh air."  
  
Aragorn began to stand, to join her, but she put out her hand to stop him. She walked from the hall in silence, the dark cloud veiling her was noticeable to all present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once outside, Arwen breathed in deeply the night air. She knew not what was wrong with her, but something was telling her to be on her guard. A cruel darkness seemed to fill the air, she could smell ill doings on the breeze.  
  
Aragorn's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Do you wish to discus it?"  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and leaned back against him, gently shaking her head. She turned in to his arms and rested her fore head against his. When his hand came up to stroke down her cheek, she placed a soft kiss upon his bristled lips.  
  
The sound of galloping hooves brought them out of each other's embrace. Aragorn and Arwen both turned to see a young man dismount his horse and run up the long steps to the golden hall.  
  
Aragorn walked along the ledge to meet the man as he reached the top step. The man, upon seeing the King of Gondor, stood deathly still. Aragorn noticed that he was a scout, someone who patrolled the boarders of Rohan, he also noticed the fear in the man's eyes, a fear that seemed to burn his soul.   
  
"What is it? What have you seen?"  
  
The man's hands were shaking and his breath was dry from the long, hard ride. "King Eomer." He muttered before opening the doors to the hall.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen soon followed him inside, Arwen clutching her husband's arm tightly.  
  
Eomer stood up, at seeing the man, and walked towards him with a mug of water. The man took it and downed it in one go.  
  
"What is it Drafe? What is the cause of such haste?" Eomer took the mug and handed it to someone behind him. Drafe, his breathing still heavy, looked Eomer in the eye.  
  
"Men are coming, my lord. Must be more then five thousand, they will be here in a matter of hours my lord."   
  
Eomer noticed that Drafe was holding something back from him. He placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder encouraging him to tell him the rest.  
  
Drafe trembled slightly as he closed his eyes, trying to drum up an image of their foes. "They were not men my lord. They were not Orcs. They are some new kind of devilry. They are phantoms of men."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer walked amongst the men in the armoury, which was filled with every male of Rohan, over the age of twelve. He picked up a sword and handed it to the man next to him. Aragorn walked over to one of his men, who had accompanied him on this visit, and handed him a note. "Ride with all speed to Minas Tirith, sound the call that Rohan need aid."  
  
Arwen came up behind him and took the note.   
  
"Arwen why aren't you in the underground apartment? He looked at her worried, for he could see a look of set will in her eyes.  
  
"You may go and gear up." She informed the man as she looked back at her husband. Aragorn waved his hand for the man to do as he was told.  
  
"By the time Gondor's men arrive here it will be too late. We need for them to set out at once if we wish to live out this night. I will get a message to Faramir."  
  
Aragorn frowned at her in confusion before realising what she was going to do. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eldarion placed a leather tunic over his chain mail shirt, he attached his Elven sword to his belt and bound his hand with cloth. When he lifted his head, a new light was in his eyes, a new power and pride.   
  
Aragorn, out of the corner of his eye, noticed his only son. He walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Eldarion stood tall. "I am gearing up for battle."  
  
Aragorn instantly started shaking his head. "No you will not fight, you will take these off and go with your mother and sisters underground."  
  
Eldarion simply stood there, finally finding what it was he had been looking for all these years. He had finally found his courage and his strength to except his fate as King.   
  
"I am of age to fight and I have learned from the best. I am also the future King of Gondor, I will not sit by and watch my people fall one by one. You wish to protect me, I understand that, but you can not protect me any more, it is time I learnt to do that for myself."  
  
Aragorn's heart felt fit to burst with pride. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him to him. The father and son embraced one another, a new found understanding and respect between them.  
  
"You will make a fine King." Aragorn took of his vambraces, the cuffs he had taken from Boromir as he died, and handed them to his son. "Fight with honour, son of Gondor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The streets of Minas Tirith were quiet, as most folk had retired for the night. In his bed Faramir tossed and turned in haunted sleep. His eyelashes fluttered and his fists clenched. As though a blade had been thrust in to his stomach, he sat bolt upright, now wide awake. His eyes were wide and his face was white as he looked over at Eowyn, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eomer, along with half his men, rode out to the West of Gondor, whilst Aragorn, with the other half, rode to the East. Though their numbers were few, their courage was unmistakable as they rode with all speed to their desired destinations.  
  
Once on the Eastern boarders of Rohan, Aragorn positioned his troops, his son always by his side. He found a mound of earth to stand upon to address his men. All eyes were on him, some of them remembering when he led them against the foes of men in the war of the ring. Aragorn held up his hand and the thousand or so men went deathly silent.  
  
"This is a time of peace, of freedom. These phantoms think that they can come here and undo all that we have worked for these past years. We have seen harder times then these, we have fought together under harsher conditions then this. Let this now be the day when the hearts of Rohan and Gondor beat as one, when we hold up our swords and proclaim that we are not afraid. We will win this day, we will be victorious, for we have something that they do not. We have the courage of man! They want a war, then we will give them one. Today we fight for the right of mankind, the right to live, today we fight for Rohan and Gondor! We fight for the race of men!"  
  
The men's cheers almost rumbled the very foundations of the earth. Eldarion looked, proudly, at his father, a tear of pride and fear falling from his deep blue eyes. Yes they would win the day, or die trying. Eldarion gripped his sword, closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened his eyes again, they were harder, somehow stronger. He smiled and nodded. "Bring it on!"  
  
Yes! We fight for Rohan and Gondor! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Oh and for those of you that love to visualise Aragorn scruffy and wet....I do intend to make it rain.  
  
Please review and let me know what you fought. 


	6. So it begins

Disclaimer:- I still do not own 'The lord of the Rings' I do however own a copy of all three books and both the movies, so in a way I do own my own little peice of Middle Earth. I have a small stretch of land that Tolkein sold me, it is just outside of Rivendell and has a beautiful view, it is also good for breeding Oliphants and Balrogs.  
  
No money is made from this, I do it all for the love of my reveiwers.  
  
ME132:- Bring on swaety, wet Aragorn. Yeha! If I was Galadwen's parents I would have her handcuffed to my wrist at all times.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- It almost makes you feel patriotic doesn't it, except patriotic for a country that doesn't exist, not our own ones.  
  
Natters:- The vambraces thing just came to me, I was like hmm what can he give him? I'm glad you liked the speech and I'm glad I didn't give you a head ache.  
  
The Converted:- Well at least you have your priorities right, reading my story is far more important then getting good grades. I don't mind the anoying questions, I do how ever feel it is my dutie to point out that *Riding Karl* can be taken so many ways, less innocent ways.  
  
Coolio02:- I explain Faramir's dream a bit better in this chapter. I re-posted a chapter of mine, and I'm pretty sure that non of the reviews got lost, but I can't be sure, sorry.  
  
Queen Arwen:- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Aragorn is always brave, that is part of what makes him so hot!  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers:- She went to him in a dream and shew him the army of Ohtarba, and told him they needed his help. I thought that people would get that, but no one did, so my bad. I explain it in this chapter a bit better, I hope.  
  
Thank you Daisy, ark and Cerridwen-Evereven for you reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
So it begins  
  
Eowyn held on to her husband's hand tightly, as they stood in the royal stables. "I can fight." Faramir really did not need this right now, he did not have time to reassure his wife, Elesser needed him, and he needed him now.   
  
"I know how capable you are, but you can not come, not this time." His words were stern and cold as he tied his satchel to his horse. The instant the words came out, more harsh then authoritative as he had intended, he cringed from the knowledge of how hurt his wife would be.  
  
He turned slowly and took her face in his hands, and with a look he told her just how important it was that he reach Rohan in time, just how many lives depended on him at this moment. She nodded, understanding, and handed him his sword.  
  
"When Arwen came to you, in your dream, it was serious wasn't it? Those things she showed you, they are mighty foes?"   
  
He instantly picked up the fear in her voice and leant forward to kiss her quickly, with no words to comfort her. "We are mightier."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an underground room, beneath the golden hall of Meduseld, Arwen stood gripping the pendant that hung around her neck. The large room was filled with women and children, are silent, all afraid. She looked toward her three daughters, huddled together from cold, and prayed to the Valar that Faramir had understood how desperately he was needed. She was thankful, at least, that Legolas and Gimli were staying in Minas Tirith, and would be accompanying him.  
  
She, absentmindedly, ran her finger up and down, over the Evenstar, that Aragorn had given back to her, moments before he rode out to war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I thought these goodbyes of ours were long since past" Arwen looked down at the ground, reliving all the times before, when he had gone of to fight. They were standing in the hall, men all around them running to and fro.  
  
Aragorn ran his hand down over her ear, to her face. He slid his other hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to lock with his, and tried to reassure her.  
  
"I have never not come back to you." He kissed her gently, his lips melding with hers, before he turned swiftly and walked away, trying to mask the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Estel." She called after him, making him turn in his tracks. "Do not let this be the exception."  
  
He stood still, gazing at the woman he loved and walked back to her, sliding his fingers to the clasp of the Evenstar pendent, she had given to him many years ago.  
  
He removed the pendent and placed it around her neck, stopping to glide his fingers over it. "I will be coming back for this, let it comfort you now as once it did." He bowed his head slightly and moved away from her once more. She watched after him, as his hand slid from her grasp to the sword of war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naneth, we will be alright, wont we?" Celebriel hitched up her dress as she sat back down on the floor, her eyes never once leaving her mothers.  
  
"I hope so" she clasped the pendent so tightly that it nearly drew blood. "I truly hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Elesser's men stood still, listening to the drumming, as it got closer and closer. The night had arrived and brought with it a sinister darkness. The rain, that had begun a few hours earlier, pelted down, drenching the men.  
  
The phantoms were in sight now, and marching towards them with speed. Aragorn held the line, pacing back and forth. Eldarion stood beside an old man, clutching his sword tightly.  
  
Once the dead army were in range, they stopped. A face off now stood, between men and men that once were. At the front of their line was Moriksh, commander of the army of Ohtarba, a cruel glint in his eye.   
  
Aragorn licked the rain from his lips, and ran a hand over his eyes. His hair was wavy and dark from the wet and sweat gathered at his hair line. He looked more like the ranger he once was then the King he was now.   
  
What seemed like hours, but was more like ten minutes, passed with nought but silence, the two warring parties staring each other down. The army of Ohtarba having something unnatural on their side, the army of men having courage and great leadership on theirs. Finally Aragorn lifted Anduril in to the air and shouted to his men. "Now for Rohan, now for Gondor and the race of men. Fire!"  
  
Arrows shot over his head, to the phantoms opposite them. In return arrows were fired back, hitting the old man standing beside Eldarion. The brave, young Prince crouched to the floor and pulled out the arrow, that had pierced the old man's heart.  
  
With a look of pure hatred, Eldarion rested the bloodied arrow against his bow and let it go, ripping through the air, and embedding itself in the head of one of the phantoms. Aragorn noticed that even wounds to the head or heart was not killing the already dead men. A look of determination washed over him as he thought to himself, that he would just have to take them apart, one piece at a time, their bones piling up on the field. He thrust his sword forward and yelled "Charge!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The old witch, better known as Kuruni, tied a young girls wrists to the wall. Her make shift dungeon stank of death, and made the girl feel sick.   
  
"What do you want with me?" She cried as the old woman begun to move things around on a table. She gathered her stones up and threw them on the floor. She studied them carefully, looking at them from different angles. What she saw in the stones, caused a wicked smile to form, frightening the young girl even more so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn ran at the corpse, slashing his sword through the air as he went. He swung round and cut off one of the phantom's arms, it fell to the floor, now nothing but decaying bone. Beside him he could hear his son, grunting as he struggled to fight against one of the foul creatures. He slashed Anduril right through it's boney neck and went to help his son.   
  
"I have it." Eldarion yelled at Aragorn, a determination and strength that Aragorn had never seen now in him. He looked at his son and waited a moment.  
  
"I said I have it." He said angrily as he thrust his Elven blade up in to the beings eye socket, part of it crumbling to the floor. Aragorn nodded and placed his hand on his son's shoulder before swinging round and slashing in to the nearest walking carcase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen opened her eyes and looked around the room. She felt strange, as though some great evil had defiled this place. She hadn't even realised she was sleeping until she awoke. Looking round at all the others, all of them asleep, dead to the world, she begun to panic. It was by nothing natural that all these people would find sleep in such a state of fear. She walked over to her daughters and gently shock Celebriel awake.  
  
The little girl opened her eyes, groggily, and looked at her mother. She got to her feet, as the others, too, begun to stir. "What happened?"  
  
Arwen looked around her again, noting the confused expressions on everyone's face.  
  
"I do not know." She picked Luthien up from the floor and held her tightly. Her brow knotted as only then did she regain all of her wits, only then did she realise what had happened.  
  
"Where is Galadwen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuruni placed her stones, one by one, in a line on the far table. She picked up a golden cup, and filled it to the brim with some odd smelling liquid. She placed the skin of a snake around her shoulders and walked over to the young girl, still tied to the wall.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She screamed as Kuruni walked with ill menace.   
  
She brandished a dagger from behind her robes and brought it dangerously close to the girls throat. "I think the question should be what do I want from you."  
  
Bad Kuruni! Bad Kuruni! Arn't we all missing Astald, Calen and Silmai? No, oh well, thats just me then. Hope you liked this chapter, it shouldn't take so long to write the next one. Please review, I think I may be addicted to them. 


	7. Blood line

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the Rings' I do however own all OC's used in this story.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- I hope you didn't get in to as much trouble as Galadwen when you were a kid. If she was my daughter she would give me a heart attack on a weekly basis.  
  
Natters:- You ask and you shall recieve, here is some more for you. Eldarion is such a sweety, I think he is going to be just like his Dad, well I know he will seeing as this is a prequel and I have already writen him as an adult.  
  
The Converted:- Karl Urban is really hot! How did your test go? Did you pass? I don't like cliffhangers either, unfortunately this chapter has one too.  
  
Gionareth:- Yay, the person who has given me good ideas in the past. Well I wasn't going to have anyone kidnapped but you will find out the reason why she had to be latter on in the story. Can't tell you know though, it would give too much away.  
  
Queen Arwen:- Oh how we love the sweat and dirt. Violence is ok, as long as it is directed at the evil person.  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven:- Glad you liked the battle, the evil witch will pay.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blood line  
  
Aragorn looked around the field, where the battle was taking place. Not only where his men out numbered, but they were proving no challenge for the army of Ohtarba. Foot steps in the sodden mud brought his attention back to the foe behind him. Aragorn turned and swung Anduril through the air, hitting the creature's arm with a clang.  
  
It barely even registered with the foul, walking corpse, as he thrust his spear at Aragorn. The King of Gondor loosely dodged the weapon, aimed at his shoulder and raised his sword to intercept the creatures next blow.   
  
Aragorn could feel the fatigue begin to set in, his legs felt shaky and his arms felt heavy, as though they were made of led. He continued to duel with the dead soldier, every blow becoming a little more too close for comfort. When Aragorn, with a forced bout of energy, ran at the creature. It moved out of the way and turned quickly, embedding it's spear through Aragorn's gut.   
  
Aragorn's eyes instantly went wide as he clutched his stomach in pain. He fell to the ground with a thud, part of him screaming to get up and fight, the other part telling him to lay there and die, it was so much easier that way. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed firmly on the wound, his hands were already sticky with blood. He opened his eyes again, just in time to see the decaying soldier with it's spear raised above Aragorn's heart.   
  
'This is it' He thought to himself. 'This is my end. Arwen!'  
  
The corpse raised the spear and thrust down with a striking force. He suddenly dropped the spear, the silver tipped wooden pole came clanking down on top of Aragorn, the sharp point away from him. Aragorn looked up at the creature as it slumped to the floor beside him.   
  
"Eldarion!" Aragorn coughed out the words as his entire lower body begun to get numb. Eldarion knelt down beside his father, fear and worry set on his mud splattered face.   
  
"Do not move, I will get help."  
  
Aragorn's hand reached out to grab his son, to stop him from leaving. "No son, there is no one who can help, not out here." He winced heavily as he tried to get up, his arms suddenly not strong enough to take his weight.  
  
Eldarion helped his father up. Shakily the two got to their feet and Aragorn rested some of his weight on his son.   
  
"Oh Ada, you look awful." His only son was clearly worried. "Let me see your wound."  
  
Aragorn moved away from his son, using every last ounce of strength left in him to stand by himself.  
  
"I will be fine Eldarion, just fine. I have received far greater wounds then this, it is but a scratch, I will be fine." Aragorn lied to his son, relieved to see some of the fear leave his eyes.  
  
"Eldarion you must do something for me, it is extremely important and I would not entrust this to any other."  
  
Eldarion nodded, not sure what use he would be, what ever it was he was needed to do.  
  
"Eldarion listen to me. You must take my horse, you must ride to the West, to Eomer. We fight in vain here, you must tell him that the East is taken." He clasped his son's shoulder, trying to make him understand the importance of his task. The men here stood no chance of being victorious, they would all fall to death, including Aragorn, they desperately needed aid. Aragorn hoped that Eomer was having more success with these creatures.  
  
"But you are hurt, I can not leave you." Eldarion held his father's hand. It was deathly cold.  
  
"Eldarion, you must do this, I promise you that I will be fine here."  
  
Reluctantly, Eldarion nodded and ran to where he knew his father's horse would be.  
  
The second Eldarion was out of sight, Aragorn let the pretence go, he fell to the floor and instantly blacked out from the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen, along with the other women from the underground chambers, was searching for Galadwen. Arwen felt cold, like part of her had died.   
  
"Galadwen!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. They had been searching everywhere, and had now ventured up to the ground level. Lothiriel took Arwen's hand in her own.   
  
"She will be fine Arwen, she probably just wondered of, you know how your children like to do that."  
  
"No, something is wrong I can feel it in the air." She ran out in to the cold night, and could see, from a distance, the battle that was taking place.  
  
All of a sudden everything around Arwen froze, like time itself had stopped still. Her vision started to sway until everything went white, and all she could hear was her husband's faint voice.  
  
'This is it. This is my end. Arwen!'  
  
As soon as it came, it went again and her vision went back to normal.  
  
"Arwen?" Lothiriel was rubbing her shoulder. "You do not look so well."  
  
Arwen turned to face her. "Aragorn! I must go to him." She was now torn between going to her husband, who so clearly needed her, and looking for her daughter, who, as Lothiriel said, did have a tendency to wonder off on her own.  
  
"Aragorn is badly hurt, I must go to him. But Galadwen-"  
  
Lothiriel waved her hand. "We will continue to look for her, we will not stop until we have found her, go to him Arwen."  
  
Arwen nodded and ran for the stables, where she mounted her horse, bare back, and rode in search of her husband, praying to Elbereth that she would not be too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moriksh dismounted his horse, his evil grin was set, from the carnage he had just left. He burst through the door, startling Kuruni. She turned sharply, dropping the blade on the floor, with a clang.  
  
Moriksh instantly noticed the girl tied to the wall. He raised his eyebrows at the witch. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kuruni walked towards him, her stench of death sickening, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Before you is the daughter of Elesser." She spoke proudly as she informed the dark man. Moriksh stared at Galadwen, before turning back to the witch. "What do we want with her?"  
  
Kuruni rolled her yellowed eyes. "My stones have never once lied to me. They showed me the girl and they showed me the magic that flows through her veins. Not only is she the first daughter of the King, but also a descendent of the Queen of Elves, the lady of light. This child has more heritage then any other being in all of Middle Earth.  
  
Moriksh still did not look impressed. "Why not the others then? Why not her sisters too?"  
  
Kuruni glared at him, she had also wondered about that, she trusted the stones but something did not seem right. "I had thought on that myself, but I know only what the stones show me."  
  
Moriksh walked over to Galadwen, who was gagged and still chained to the wall. "So how do we tap in to this magic? How do we use the girl to aid us?"  
  
Kuruni picked up the dagger from the floor and walked over to the table. "Think! How did you summon the army of Ohtarba? What did you need to anoint the pendent with?" She smiled, waiting for him to get it.  
  
"My blood. The blood line of Sauron's right hand man." He grinned as he eyed Galadwen's throat, so ready for slicing.   
  
Moriksh turned around to face the witch. "So what do we put it on-"  
  
Kuruni stabbed Moriksh right through the heart. "I'm sorry by boy, but just like Sauron before me, I believe that power is not to be shared."  
  
Moriksh coughed up blood as he fell against the wall. Slowly he slumped to the floor, clutching his bleeding heart.  
  
Galadwen's eyes widened in terror as she tried to scream. She struggled against her restraints but it was no use, there was no way out.   
  
Kuruni cleaned of the dagger on her cloak. "Wouldn't want any of his mortal blood to mix with yours now would we, that would ruin the whole thing." She walked over to Galadwen, and placed the dagger against her pale wrist. "Now be a good girl and bite down, this will only hurt for a moment."  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, BAD SADIE! BAD SADIE! I will try and leave the next one on a happy note, no promises though. I hope you liked this chapter, there will be fluff in the next one. I finally have all the story line ploted out, so I wont be making it up as I go along anymore.  
  
Please review and let me know what you thought? Input is always welcome x 


	8. Fallen Kings

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the rings'   
  
Do we really 'own' anything?   
  
ThePrincess04:- All cliff hangers are evil, I'm sorry. If you had read my other stories then you would know that Aragorn lives, this is a prequel to my other ones. Gald you liked the last chapter.  
  
ME132:- Calm down, you know I wouldn't kill our baby, he is far too hot to die....Eomer on the other hand...*Evil cackle*  
  
crazyLOTRfan:- Deep breaths, he'll be ok. People we have all read the appendicies, we know he lives to 210, I wouldn't change Tolkein's work that much.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- I'll update mine if you update yours! cliffhangers have a perpose, they make you want to read the next chapter.  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers:- I didn't hurt Aragorn the dead dude did it. Galadwen had to be kidnapped in order to find something out about her future with Legolas, she doesn't find it out, but we do.  
  
Daisy:- Don't snow days rock! you are forgiven for not reviewing more, I understand that college work is more important then my story, but only a little bit more!  
  
mbali:- I'm glad you like it, I didn't mean to be cruel.  
  
Queen Arwen:- Everytime I hurt him, or have him near death you all go crazy and yell at me. Arwen is on her way to make him better, but if she doesn't get there in time then you have my permision to go in to the story to heal him yourself.  
  
You all yelled at me for hurting Aragorn, If you are also Eomer fans then you are going to yell at me for this chapter too.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fallen Kings  
  
Eldarion rode with all haste un to the west, where he had been instructed to find Eomer. His horse had sweat dripping from it's back, but it did not slow, instead he kept his pace, loyal to his master and his son. The western country flew past them in one long blur, trees no more then shadows.  
  
The battle was waging hard as Eldarion dismounted his horse and ran to towards a man he recognised.   
  
"I bring word from my father, King of Gondor. Where is King Eomer?"  
  
The man, who was looking for arrows among the dead, like a vulture at feeding time, looked up at the young Prince and noticed how Kingly and high he now seemed.  
  
"Eomer has been badly wounded, he rests now over in that clearing, he is being tended to best we can, but I fear it is all in vain, the Kingdom of Rohan will fail." He seemed grave whilst talking about Rohan, as though he were talking about loosing his dearest friend, as though he had already lost all hope. Eldarion walked over to him and clasped his hand on to the man's shoulder. "Never give up hope, especially when it is the only thing we have."  
  
Eldarion left the man and led his father's horse over to the clearing of trees. He instantly noticed the King, groaning from the slash in his side. Beside him were two men, one pressing on the wound, trying to slow the bleeding and the other cooling Eomer's brow with a torn piece of his clothing.  
  
"Eomer." Eldarion ran over to him and dropped to his knees. One look at the wound told him it was a substantial injury.   
  
"You have your horse, ours were spooked by the devilry we have been pitted against." One of the men stood and walked over to the horse, patting his nose. "We must take the King back to Edoras, where the healer can tend him."   
  
The other man picked Eomer up and carried him to the horse, with great difficulty. Eldarion walked after the man and watched as Eomer was placed on the horse, still moaning in fevered pain. "This horse is the King of Gondor's and he will bear no other then his kin. I will take the King back to Edoras, but you must get word to your head, the East he fallen, and with it many of it's men. Send aid un to the East if you have men to spare."  
  
Eldarion mounted behind Eomer, who was slouched forward, and gently squeezed his sides. "Noro lim, Aranta, noro lim."  
  
The King's horse, still sweating and weakened from the ride there, galloped of fast, understanding the importance of haste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn could not hear anything, he heart only his heart beat, slowing with each breath. He could see naught but the darkness that was chocking him. This was the end, he would never see Arwen or the children again. The world of men would fall and who knows what fate would await his family.  
  
His heart beat started to fasten, it sounded like it was pounding, it was almost deafening. It got louder and louder, before he realised that it was not his heart, but the sound of hooves coming closer and closer. He turned his head toward the noise and opened his eyes. A bright white light, like a star at close range, made its way towards him. Had they come for him? Had they come to take him from this world unto the hall of his forefathers? He squinted his eyes, and saw the light more closely.   
  
Arwen got off of her horse and walked towards her husband. To Aragorn she was glowing like a being from Valinor. She knelt beside him and placed her hands over his wound.  
  
"Telin le thaed Meleth nin. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad. Tolo dan na amin."  
  
*I've come to help you my love. Listen to my word. Come back to the light. Come back to me*  
  
Aragorn gasped and took in a deep breath. Some slight colour came back to his face as he saw the world as it was. She leant over him and placed a kiss to his lips. "Estel?"  
  
He fixed his eyes on her and cringed as she pressed hard on his wound. "Can you stand?"  
  
Aragorn began to get up, a new kind of strength now flowing in his veins. Arwen helped him and took most of his weight.  
  
A piercing screech alerted their attention. Soldiers of the dead Army were surrounding them, closing in. Aragorn unsheathed Anduril but it would not do much good, his arm felt as though and Oliphant had sat on it. Arwen, too, grabbed her own Elven blade, and held it out, ready to strike. There were too many of them, there was nothing they could do, but wait to die. Arwen's hand slid in to Aragorn's, a look of utter hopelessness between them.  
  
One of the corpses yelled out a command, in a now forgotten language, and all fifteen of them lifted their spears in to the air.  
  
"You should not mess with a man, with friends in high places."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen turned to see Legolas, Faramir and Gimli, accompanied by two hundred or so men on horse back. The corpses instantly scattered and charged at the men. Arwen held out her arms, knowing that Aragorn was about to fall. she knelt on the ground and cradled his head on her lap. Faramir sliced his sword right through a corpses neck, before running to join Legolas at Aragorn's side.   
  
"Is he…I mean will he-"  
  
"He is fading, he needs to be taken back to Edoras, where I can treat him properly." Arwen looked at Legolas and spoke to him in a soundless voice that he alone could hear.  
  
"You must take my horse and ride with all haste." He nodded in agreement. "Two hundred more men are making their way un to the West."  
  
Arwen stood as Legolas and Faramir moved to lift Aragon on to the horse. "Legolas." He instantly saw the fear in her eyes, a fear not entirely for her husband. Faramir watched on as the two Elves stared at each other in silence.   
  
"How long has she been missing?" Legolas instead placed Aragorn on to Faramir's horse, before mounting his own.  
  
"A few hours, promise me you will find her."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and set of in search of Galadwen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eldarion helped the guards lay Eomer down on a bed. Lothiriel and Ithiliwen gathered around him in silence, whilst the healer did his job. Lothiriel had tears in her eyes as she held her husband's hand. "He will be alright?" She looked at the old man in hope, who in return simply looked down at his bag of herbs.  
  
Ithiliwen scowled, more angry then she was upset, and ran from the room at full speed. She found the cool night air of the surrounding grounds, pleased of the numbing effect it had.   
  
"Ithiliwen." Eldarion had ran out after her and was now coming to stand beside her. "My father has been badly wounded also."  
  
She turned to him, silent and still, no hurt in her eyes only the cold. "If he dies-"  
  
"He wont! He is strong, he is a son of Erol the young." He placed an arm around her shoulders, making her frown.   
  
Never had he done that before. Suddenly her heart lifted and Eldarion saw some of the frost leave her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, for bring my father back."   
  
Eldarion nodded and smiled at her sadly. He may not particularly like the girl, but he pitied her now and thought that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Hmm, I wonder if Eldarion and Ithiliwen will get married? If you havn't read my other stories then you will never know. Sorry for leaving it with both the Kings near death.   
  
Review and yell at me some more if you must, but I much prefere praise. 


	9. Come back to me

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'the lord of the rings' all of Middle Earth belong to Tolkein, I do not make any money out of this, it is just for fun.  
  
I have put the thank you's to my reviewers at the bottom, because aparently not everyone wants to read them before reading the chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Come back to me  
  
Kuruni brandished a small jade statue of a fire breathing dragon, she set it underneath Galadwen's wrist and muttered an incantation.  
  
"Fire and flesh return once more  
  
What once was stone be stone no more  
  
Awaken from your graven sleep  
  
Arise from your slumber deep"  
  
Kuruni slashed carelessly at Galadwen's wrist, narrowly missing her main arteries. The young Princess let out a piercing scream as she watched, helplessly, as the dark blood dripped on to the statue. Kuruni, an excited look upon her face, watched the jade carving intently, waiting for movement of some sort. Once the statue was covered in Galadwen's blood, and it had still not come to life, Kuruni picked it up and threw it against the wall, with a loud smash as it hit the pots on the table.   
  
"I do not understand! How could it not have worked." She paced up and down in front of Galadwen, muttering to herself and pulling out strands of her own hair. Finally she stopped pacing and walked over to the table, on which her stones were set. She gathered them up and threw them, a little harder then she had meant to. The stones read as they had always done, concerning the eldest daughter of the King. Her blood was special, so then why did it not work?  
  
Perhaps she would have to use all of the girls blood. Kuruni picked up her dagger, once more, and ran at Galadwen, who could do nothing but look on in fear. Just as the dagger was about to come in to contact with Galadwen's throat, the old witch stopped still, inches from the girl's jugular, a look of complete shook on her old face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen held Aragorn's hand, it was cold and clammy. She waited for her herbal mixture to take effect, to bring warmth back to his body, his wound had been tended and was healing slowly, it was just his mind that had yet to be revived. She leant over him and kissed his cold lips, her tears falling in to his scruffy hair. Behind her she heard a man enter the room.  
  
"I am glad you are feeling better my lord." Arwen didn't even need to turn round to see who it was.  
  
Eomer sat in a chair beside Aragorn's bed, the same bed he had watched his cousin Theodred die in. He clutched his healing wound, and winced slightly.  
  
"He is strong Arwen."  
  
She nodded, straightening herself up. "I know he will come back to me, he promised he would."  
  
Aragorn's lips parted as he took a deep breath, his hand clutched that of his wife's letting her know that he was on his way back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuruni staggered to the side, enabling Galadwen to see behind her. She felt her heart lighten and her whole body ease with relief as she Legolas standing in the door way, his now emptied bow cocked at the witch.  
  
Kuruni leant against the wall and pulled the arrow out of her back. Legolas moved towards Galadwen and untied her restraints, the moment she was free, she flung her arms around the tall Elf as though she was afraid he would disappear. He held on to her and stroked her hair with his free arm, speaking soft Elvish words of comfort. Kuruni, looking worse for wear, stumbled about, knocking her precious stones on to the floor. She finally took one last gasp and slumped on to the floor, facing the stones. She was seconds from death and she was shown one last vision.  
  
Kuruni saw Galadwen, now much older, laying in bed. Her Elven rescuer cradling there new born son in his arms.   
  
Kuruni died with a smile on her lips, realising that it was the child's blood she had needed not the mothers.  
  
"Sut naa lle?" Legolas crouched down and looked at Galadwen, extremely worried.  
  
*How are you?*  
  
She couldn't speak, as tears of relief streamed down her cheeks. She merely nodded before burying her face in his tunic. He held he close, feeling her shake with fear.  
  
"Galadwen we must get you back to the golden hall." He ripped a piece of his undershirt and tied it around Galadwen's wrist, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
She pulled away from him, a saddened frown set on her face. "If there is still a golden hall." She looked over at the body of Moriksh, whom Kuruni had earlier killed, thinking about the battle that was waging outside.  
  
"The Army of Ohtarba can not be stopped by weapons of war." She walked over to the body and picked up the pendant that Moriksh was holding. Legolas joined her by the body.  
  
"Walk away Galadwen, there is nothing we can do here." He held her hand, trying to pull her away from the corpse. Galadwen handed the pendant of a goats head to Legolas, who studied it with a frown on his face.   
  
"What is this?"   
  
Galadwen tried to remember their exact words concerning the pendant. "He said that to awaken the army of Ohtarba, his blood was needed, the blood of Sauron's right hand man."   
  
Legolas thought about this for a moment before looking at Galadwen's still bleeding wrist. They shared a look, both coming to the same conclusion.   
  
"So if the blood line of Sauron's right hand man awoke them, perhaps the blood of the man who defeated Sauron would stop them."  
  
Galadwen looked down at her wrist, the stinging now becoming numb. "The blood of Isildur, my blood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn took another sip of his water. "I can not lay her idly, whilst my men are out there fighting for there lives." He leant forward, then changed his mind as the pain took over, and slumped back against the pillows.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, you can barely raise a sword at the moment, let alone fight in a war."  
  
Arwen was extremely worried about Galadwen and the war that was waging outside and all around, yet she could not tell Aragorn about what had happened to their daughter, she knew that if he found out he would go in search of her, risking his own health. She would have to trust in Legolas, her oldest and dearest friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had carried Galadwen outside, where the battle was still in full swing, man fighting phantoms. Dead bodies were pilled up and the stench was making Galadwen sick. He placed her on the ground, his arm still around her to steady her as she was feeling dizzy now from the loss of blood. He handed her the pendant and she carefully untied her make do bandage. The blood was no longer dripping, so she whipped her arm over the cold silver.  
  
She cringed at the intense pain and yelled out at the corpses. "Go back from whence you came."  
  
Instantly the corpses stopped dead, their faces contorted in agony as they fell to the ground, slumping as dry bones and ash. The men, in the middle of fighting, looked around confused before their eyes rested on the young Princess of Gondor, her bleeding arm still held up. Legolas only just caught her in time, as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she fell, lifeless, in to his arms, just as the new day began to dawn, a new day for men.  
  
Please review and let me know what you thought, I have gone a whole week without getting any because I was temperaraly banned.  
  
Daisy:- Thank you for another lovely review. I'm glad I am forgiven, I hope college is going well.  
  
ThePrincess04:- Having an obsesion with Aragorn is completely understandable, maybe they have support groups for it, do you think we should join?  
  
The Converted:- Thanx to a lovely reader, and new friend of mine, I am too getting ROTK, God bless piracy! But not French thiefs. Congrats on your license, drive carfully. I have found Karl, she is mad at you for giving her a boys name, and so is staying with Prince William.  
  
Coolio02:- Thank you, I'm glad you like. Behind every great man, there is a great woman, that is deffenatly true here don't you think.  
  
ME132:- I love the Elvish too, it sounds so pretty. I know you have read my stories, you have quoted pretty much everything I have ever writen, to which I am extreamly flattered. lol  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven:- Thank you for not yelling, it is much apreciated. Actually no one yelled this time, I was very surprised.  
  
Queen Arwen:- Yay sequel! Glad you liked the last chapters, Don't worry about Eomer, he is as strong as a horse.  
  
magsluvsaragorn:- I will email you to let you know. Glad you like my stories, there will only be a few more chapters concerning the whole war thing, then we will get to the more light hearted stuff. 


	10. Farewell to the fallen

Title: When in Rohan

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Prequel to 'Luthien's flute' The family visit Eomer in Rohan, only to meet the fret of the army of Ohtarba

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter 10

Farewell to the fallen

Emotions ran high in the days that followed the great battle, children had lost their fathers, women had lost their husbands. As Arwen walked amongst the wounded, in the healing wing, she felt unbelievable guilt for feeling such contentment at have her family still with her, all healthy and strong. Aragorn was still confined to his bed, extremely irritated by all the fuss that was being made of him. Of course Galadwen and Legolas were the heroes of the hour, and were praised by all they passed.

Ithiliwen sat beside an old woman's bed, tears streaking her cold face. She held her hand in silence, too frightened to let go. Arwen walked over to the young Princess and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"She has passed?"

Ithiliwen looked up at the Elven Queen in awe, as always, and nodded. Arwen knelt beside the girl and hugged her to her side, causing her to let go of the woman's hand.

"She was our cook Nella, she has been with us since the days of my great uncle Theoden. They broke through and then moments later they all fell, but it was too late." She wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve, holding on to Arwen for comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn puffed on his pipe, content and comfortable for the first time in a long time. Legolas and Gimli were sat around his bed, all recounting their own stories of the battle.

"Of course this isn't the first time I have had to come to your rescue Aragorn." The Dwarf tore in to a chicken leg, the grease running down his chin, making the Elf turn away in revolution. 

Aragorn's eyebrows rose. "Is that right."

"At the battle of Helms Deep, the wall was blown apart and you plummeted to the ground. A rabble of Uruks were upon you and I came to you rescue." 

Aragorn and Legolas shared a subtle look before turning away.

"You would have certainly met your death had I not risked my own life by leaping from the wall." Gimli chuckled and tossed the bare bones of his chicken on to the floor.

Aragorn tried to smile and be the bigger man but the Dwarf needed to be taken down to his 'actual height'. 

"I have never saved your life? Eomer would have decapitated you had I not stepped in as peacemaker during your first meeting." He puffed some more on his pipe, not quite so relaxed as he was.

Gimli tried to rise in his seat, to make himself taller. "Which one of us was too stupid to let go of the Warg, thus plummeting to his death?"

Legolas tried not to smile, but failed miserably, for a brief moment he considered escaping before it got out of hand. "I think I will go and check on Galadwen, make sure her arm is healing well."

Aragorn and Gimli ignored the Elf and continued to bicker.

"I did not plummet to my death, im hear now aren't I?" Even Aragorn couldn't believe this, it was usually Legolas that failed to rise above the Dwarf's remarks.

"Who slowed us down in our chase of the Uruk-hai over the plains of Rohan?" Aragorn sat up a little more in his bed and placed his pipe on the side table.

Legolas decided to try and slip away once more. "I said I think I will go and see how-"

"Whose idea was it to enter Fangorn forest?" Gimli eyed the King, looking not so noble.

Aragorn pushed himself right up in bed and, clutching his wound, and scowled. "Who was too short to jump from the ledge to the walk way at Helms Deep, thus needing me to toss him?"

Gimli took in a deep breath of shock, he looked at his old friend in disbelief.

"Gimli I am sorry I shouldn't have said that." Aragorn realised he had broken his friends confidence and felt extremely bad. Legolas, on the other hand, broke in to a huge smile. He turned to face Gimli, a smugness playing on his face, words were not needed to rub it in.

Gimli got off his chair, his head held high, and started to walk to the door. He turned back and looked at Aragon. "You took it too far Aragorn." He left the room and slammed the door shut. For a moment Aragorn and Legolas looked down in silence and shame at hurting their friend's feelings. Aragorn make the mistake of looking over at the Elf and catching his eye. They both burst out laughing, knowing that Gimli would not stay angry for very long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blew fireclay along the plain, as though sensing the sorrow that hung in the air. The Gondorians and the Rohirrim, dressed smartly in their uniforms, were stood either side of the burials. Aragorn and his family, along with Eomer and his, were stood in front of the tombs. The villages, families of the fallen soldiers, were weeping as they watched their loved ones being placed on their graves.

Eomer nodded to Ithiliwen, who to Eldarion now stood as and an old woman blessed with beauty and youth. The weight of what she had seen in the past few weeks had clearly changed her, her soul would forever be a little heavier.

She composed herself and stepped forward, meeting Galadwen by the side of the graves. The two Princess stood side by side, ambassadors for their people. They were to bless the soldiers passing, a tribute from both man and Elf, they stood tall and proud of their heritage as they readied to sing the men in to their final sleep. Ithiliwen was to sing the song of the Rohirrim first.

"Where now the horse and rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing? 

Where is the hand on the harp string, and the red fire glowing? 

They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow;

The days have gone in the West behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years from the sea returning?"

Galadwen smiled at Ithiliwen sadly and stepped forward to give a farewell from the Elves.

__

"mori i ndor tuup

wanwa i talant

e lumbule autron sii

oira ron kaima

astald other lye en luume

esta e talar i 

winya me'a sil en estel 

winya re anoron"

*Darkness covers the land 

And lost are the fallen.

In to shadow they now go

Eternal shall be their sleep

Brave warriors of our time

Rest in the grounds embrace

A new light of hope shall shine

A new day shall dawn*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have news." Faramir found Aragorn later that day in the hall. "Peregrin Took is to visit from the Shire. He should arrive in minas Tirith soon after we." Faramir looked at the King, smiling through painful memories of the night Pippin saved him from the hand of his own father, before glancing around at the golden hall, making sure his brother in law was no where to be found.

"Besides the sooner we leave here the better. Years have passed now and he still looks upon me as though I have corrupted his little sister. You would think I had dishonoured her in some way, the was he acts."

Aragorn laughed and nodded. "Yes I think we are all eager to see home." 


	11. The unquenchable cheer of a Hobbit

Title: When in Rohan

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Prequel to 'Luthien's flute' The family visit Eomer in Rohan, only to meet the fret of the army of Ohtarba

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: I have three to make. 1. The last Evenstar (for coming to my rescue with a crazy, scary reader/stalker). 2. Sevan (for calming me down afterwards, and not telling me to get over it). And 3. Jason (for feeding me scones and making me laugh…best birthday ever)

This chapter picks up a few days after the family arrive back in Minas Tirith. I have again thanked my reviewers at the bottom of the page. Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday in their reviews. xxx. Also hello to everyone that joined my website, I hope to see you all in the chat room soon.

And now ladies and gentlemen may I present to you….Master Peregrin Took.

Chapter 11

The unquenchable cheer of a Hobbit

"My lord, the storm is coming in hard and fast."

Aragorn turned to look at the guard and nodded. He thought about his old friend Pippin, who was travelling to Minas Tirith, he would be close by now. He paused for a moment, with everyone watching him, waiting for his decision. 

"Issue an order for all to stay in doors, and barricade their doors and windows." He walked over to Arwen, who kept glancing at her four year old daughter, curled up asleep on her father's throne.

The busy hall soon emptied, now that the King had given his orders.

"_Meleth_, what of Pippin?" Arwen looked to the window, she shuddered at the sound of the wind against the stone walls.

Aragorn looked at Faramir, who nodded. "We will ride out and meet them, they can not be far from here now."

He instantly caught the look in Arwen's eyes, and proceeded to comfort her. 

"The storm has not yet reached it's full strength. We will be back ere the night has passed." He pressed a kiss to her lips and ran the back of his hand down over her arm.

Faramir nodded to the guards to ready the horses, it would be a hard and fierce ride North.

"My lord Elessar, we should leave whilst day is still upon us. Pippin rides with no escort and I fear this is just the warm up of the storm."

Aragorn nodded at Faramir, whilst walking toward the door. He stopped and looked at Arwen, now stood next to her sleeping child. The two lovers shared a look, a look that spoke what their hearts could not, not whilst they had company.

"_Na varna_." Arwen looked at him with such love that it made him feel weak.

*Be safe*

"_Na quel_." He winked at her and smiled, holding her gaze for as long as he could

*Be good*

* * *

  


"I think that perhaps we should stop and find shelter." Diamond shouted at her husband, as her pony waddled along, under the weight of her full and swollen stomach.

"Nonsense, it is not that bad. The night will worsen yet I fear, at least the rain has not made an appearance. We should ride a tad further, Minas Tirith is not far off." Pippin, never losing his infectious cheerfulness, called back to his wife.

Diamond, who was usually as pleasant as her husband, was starting to feel tired and irritated. "How much longer?"

Pippin pulled on his reins, so that his pony fell in to step alongside Diamond's. 

"Wait until you see it. The beautiful white city. The food and ale. The large rooms with large beds and a blazing hearth." Pippin trailed off with a smile. In silence they rode until Pippin broke in to song.

"Upon the hearth the fire is red

Beneath the roof there is a bed

But not yet weary are our feet

Still round the corner we may meet"

Diamond smiled at her husband. Pippin had always had a beautiful voice, just the sound of him managed to comfort her and warm her from the cold.

"Still round the corner there may wait

A new road or a secret gate

And though we pass them by today

Tomorrow we may come this way"

Pippin stopped singing as he noticed Diamond's pony slow to a stop. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She merely sat there holding her stomach, her eyes closed, waiting for the first wave to leave. 

"I think the baby is on his way." She looked at him worried. 

Pippin dismounted his horse and helped his wife down from hers. In one hand he held both the reins of their ponies and in the other his wife's arm.

He led them over to a cluster of trees, hoping they would give some shelter. He took of his cloak and spread it out, carefully, on the ground.

"Here, lay on this." He helped Diamond down, supporting her back. He looked around him, they were a good few hours from Minas Tirith, and she could not ride in her state. He thought about the best thing to do, he couldn't leave her to get help.

"Diamond my love, I think that I am going to have to deliver the baby."

Diamond shook her head violently. "No Pippin, not you, please find another way."

She did not want her baby to be brought in to the world by him. She loved him dearly, but she also knew him inside and out, she knew how useless he would be.

* * *

  


"_Naneth_ I am frightened of the storm." Luthien and Celebriel were huddled under their blanket.

"Will you sit with us until we fall asleep?"

Arwen smiled and nodded, tenderly trying to smooth Celebriel's unruly hair. She watched her children lay down, so desperate for sleep, but refusing to give in.

"Sleep my daughter's, sleep and I shall sing to you that which my Grandmother often sung to me of a great Elf, our kin, who lived long ago."

The girls closed their eyes, and let their mother's soft voice calm and sooth them.

"Gil-galad was an Elven-king

Of him the harpers sadly sing

The last whose realm was fair and free

Between the mountains and the sea"

Arwen walked over to the window and looked towards the North, her sharp Elven eyes could see for miles, yet she could not see Pippin and Diamond, no matter how hard she tried.

She closed her eyes and saw them in her minds eye.

"His sword was long, his lance was keen

His shinning helm afar was seen

The countless stars of heaven's field

Were mirrored in his silver shield"

* * *

  


Diamond screamed out as the pains got closer to one another. 

"Pippin, something is wrong." She grasped his collar in her hands and bit down on his arm.

"Do not say such things my love, you are doing fine, just fine." He cringed at the howling sounds she was making, truly frightened for his wife and unborn child.

Diamond fell back against the grass, utterly exhausted. 

Suddenly her eyes close and her mind was filled with a soothing, calming voice. Gently easing the pain and putting her mind at ease.

"But long ago he rode away 

And where he dwelleth non can say

For into darkness fell his star

In Mordor where the shadow are"

Well how was that? I seem to have lost some of my reviewers, I am so careless.

Galadwen19:- Well hello there first time reviewer. Lol. I think your name is really cool by the way. You are the only one who minded that Aragorn told Legolas Gimli's secret. Also, Galadwen is like 11 in this fic, when Legolas said he was going to 'check' on her, I'm sure that is what he meant. *cough*

Viva la scones

ME132:- I am surprised that someone hasn't 'slashed' their way through the whole 'toss me' line. I'm glad you liked the secret telling. I am still in shock that you updated 'wedding bells are ringing' it didn't take you too long at all.

The Converted:- I am so sorry that your stories got taken down, I hope you aren't too upset. Thank you again for building me a website. X.

Stay off the Brum and don't mess with 12 year old frogs.

The Last Evenstar:- There is nothing wrong with being a scatterbrain, I live by it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I didn't mean to make anyone cry.

Coolio02:- Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter as much. I thought that someone must have done the Aragorn telling on Gimli bit, I was surprised that they hadn't.

Thank you ThePrincess04, Cerridwen-Evereven, Queen Arwen and Daisy for your reviews. Yay, I love getting reviews.


	12. Bringing up baby

Title: When in Rohan

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Prequel to 'Luthien's flute' The family visit Eomer in Rohan, only to meet the fret of the army of Ohtarba

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: My new friends from SJC chat. I have really enjoyed getting to know you all. x

Thank you's at the bottom. Only one more chapter left I think, hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review.

Chapter 12

Bringing up baby

Aragorn held the reins tightly in his hands. The storm had grown fiercer and they were ridding through the eye of it. 

"It can not be far now." One of the King's men shouted to the rest of the party, over the loud rustle of the leaves in the passing trees.

Aragorn, who was ridding next to Faramir, leaned over to him. "They are over more to the West."

Faramir looked at Aragorn, a confused frown on his face, wondering how he knew this.

"Arwen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do not worry my love, I mean how hard can it be to deliver a baby." Pippin laughed, nervously, as his wife dug her fingernails in to his arm. She screamed out loudly, her womb contracting every few minutes.

"I think that if you can wait a wee while, then perhaps-"

"Does it look as though I can wait?" Her desperate voice broke through the cold air, cutting it with pain.

Pippin stood up and began to pace anxiously, talking himself through the procedure. "I mean, I have delivered a litter of pigs before, of course I had the Gaffer for back up, but how different can it be. Yes, yes this will be much easier, there is only one baby here." He turned to look at his wife, about to reassure her. When he saw that her eyes were closed, and she was making no sound, he began to panic. Pippin dropped to his knees, beside Diamond, and held her hand in his.

"Oh, you hands are icy cold." He rubbed them in his own, feeling her body shudder from the harsh weather. She moaned and turned her head, her eyes still closed.

"Diamond my love, you must wake up now, you must be here to meet our son." The little Took's eyes filled with tears as he brought her hand up to his mouth. He looked up to the heavens and silently prayed that his wife and unborn child would be alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm water felt wonderful on Arwen's frozen skin. She sank back in the bathtub and submerged her hair under the warmth. She closed her eyes, thinking of Aragorn ridding out in this weather. She couldn't help but worry, if there was anyone prone to finding trouble it was her husband. Hadn't he caused her enough worry over their long years together, it was a good job she was an Elf, and needn't fret over developing worry lines.

"_Naneth_ I do not think this storm will lessen any time soon." Galadwen walked in to the bathroom without knocking. They were a very close family, and seeing as both Arwen and Aragorn were raised by the Elves, they had never understood the sense of propriety that the race of men seemed to insist upon.

"The storm will take as long as it needs." Arwen did not open her eyes, for fear that her perceptive daughter would see the worry there. 

Galadwen walked over to the bathtub and sat on the side. "I have not stop thinking since our return from Edoras."

Arwen turned her head to look at Galadwen, sensing that her daughter was distraught about something.

"Galadwen, what is it?" Arwen sat up in the tub and held her hand over her daughter's.

"The witch, Kuruni, she spoke of things to me, evil things. She said that my blood could be used to defeat the King, _Ada_."

Arwen nodded, she had already told her this, and waited for Galadwen to continue.

"Why my blood? Is there something different about my blood then the others? Why is it that my blood can be used to aid evil?" Galadwen's eyes dropped to the floor, a darker look set on her lovely face.

"_hin lisse nin_." Arwen stroked her hand over her daughter's face.

*My sweet child*

"You are all that is good and pure. Your blood holds heritage and magic, witch is neither good nor evil, it can be used for both. I am certain that your _Ada_ and I have raised you to know the difference between right and wrong, to know to do the right thing. Do not let her words haunt you, for you are my child, and I know when I see good." 

Galadwen smiled, bringing her eyes up to her mother's. She sighed, feeling relieved, and made herself more comfortable where she sat.

"You still, however, have yet to learn not to be so trusting." Arwen scooped some water in to her cupped hand and splashed Galadwen with it.

Galadwen sat there for a moment, shocked my her mother's behaviour, before deciding to retaliate. She swished her hand through the warm water, splashing it in to Arwen's face.

"Oh that is it, you are coming in here for that." Arwen grabbed Galadwen round the waist and pulled her in to the tub. Arwen's laugh was lady like and gentle, whilst Galadwen's was more like a scream. She held her daughter close and placed a kiss to the back of her head.

"My lady, is everything well?" Arwen's hand maiden shouted from behind the door. Arwen placed her hand over her shrieking daughter's mouth, her whole frame shaking with laughter.

"Yes thank you, all is well." Arwen let go of Galadwen and they both instantly started laughing again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diamond moaned weakly, trying not to push against the building pressure inside of her. 

"Pippin, you must promise me something."

"Anything my love, what is it?" Pippin held her hand tightly, trying to psych himself in to delivering the baby.

"You must promise me that you will take good care of him, you must promise me that he will see this world, as we had planned." Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at her sobbing husband.

"Do not speak in such a way, we will both take care of him, we will both show him the world."

Pippin's head snapped round at the sound of hooves on the dry ground. He stood up, letting Diamond's hand fall to the floor, and ran out of the clearing of trees.

"Over here, we are in need of help, please." He shouted out before the riders came close enough to identify. 

"Pippin." Aragorn rode up to the small Hobbit, weary of the large horses now circling him.

"Aragorn, thank heavens you have found us. Follow me." Pippin ran back to his wife. The men dismounted and closely followed him. Aragorn ran in to the trees and knelt down beside Diamond, who smiled weakly at the King.

"Fetch us the blankets, the water and the Queen's bag." Aragorn instructed his men. Faramir came to join him and he placed his hands on to her stomach. 

"Aragorn, she is more then ready to deliver." He looked at the King worried. The men set down Aragorn's things and walked out of sight to give the Hobbit woman some privacy.

"We will have to deliver the babe." Aragorn looked from Pippin to Faramir. "Does anyone know how?"

Faramir shook his head. "I have only ever delivered a foal."

Pippin's eyes lit up. "Well that beats my pigs. You'll have to do it." He handed Faramir the towels.

Faramir looked at Aragorn, utterly terrified, and made his way to Diamond's lower area.

"Very well." He lifted her skirts and felt for the child's head. "On your next contraction, push as hard as you can." 

He noticed Aragon's amused look, and decided that the king should be as uncomfortable as he. "And feel free to squeeze King Elessar's hand." 

Pippin walked down to where Faramir was settled. "Can I look?"

Faramir nodded, as Diamond let out a loud scream, closely followed by that of the King's. Aragorn examined his swollen hand and grimaced as she took hold of it again.

"I can see the head, the shoulders are partly out, another hard push Diamond." Faramir moved slightly so that Pippin could see his child's head. 

Pippin took a deep breath of delight then stood up too quickly, his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he fell to a heap on the floor.

"He fainted!" Diamond looked over at her husband, clenching Aragorn's hand as hard as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip as she pushed one last time.

The sound of his first child's cry roused him from his sleep, Pippin opened his eyes and crawled over to his wife.

Aragorn and Faramir laughed with emotion as the child was handed to the mother.

"Congratulations, you have a son." Faramir watched the two Hobbits, cradling their son, tears in their eyes.

"He is beautiful, truly a credit to you." Aragorn stroked a finger over the babes cheek, making it gurgle and nuzzle in to his mother's bosom.

Diamond turned to look at Faramir and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Faramir nodded, feeling undeniable pride, and held the wriggling child's tiny hand.

"Would you like to hold him?" Diamond was sat, leaning against Pippin. She handed the babe to the man who had brought him in to this world.

"Faramir son of Denethor, I would like you to meet Faramir Took."

Faramir looked at the Hobbits in shock, incredibly touched. He smiled and nodded in gratitude. He looked down at the baby in his arms, and felt a well of tears form in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Aragorn looked at his friend in disbelief.

"No…shut up." Faramir got a little defensive and turned his attention back to the child. Back to baby Faramir.

Aww, we all love babies right. The next chapter will be the last, and then I have no idea what I am going to write. I would like to do another on going fic, but I haven't got any ideas yet, if there is something or someone that you would like to read more about let me know. x

ME132:- I was singing them to the music from the movie so you aren't alone there lol. That is a good idea about Pippin and the children, maybe the song he taught them for Luthien's flute? You bracelet is on its way

The Last Evenstar:- Ok I know I have been neglecting the AA fluff of late (Oh God I'm even starting to speak like I'm from Middle Earth) but I will put some in the next chapter, I will have to think of something really fluffy…scones…to quench your fluff first.

Queen Arwen:- Pippin is cute but dumber then an ass.

The Converted:- I cried with laughter in bed over 'scones' I'm used to getting funny looks

Cerridwen-Evereven:- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yay, the baby is here


	13. To hope is to walk blind

Title: When in Rohan

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Prequel to 'Luthien's flute' The family visit Eomer in Rohan, only to meet the fret of the army of Ohtarba

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: To those involved in making my website. Cassie (the creator) Sevan (editor) Kayleigh (artist) and me (author)

A/N: Again I apologies for taking so long to post, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you have enjoyed it.

Chapter 13

To hope is to walk blind

Pippin walked in to the throne room, the room he had once pledged his allegiance in. The King and Queen of Gondor smiled at him, standing to greet him. The room was empty except for the royal family and close friends. He had left Diamond in their room, to rest.

"My lady." Pippin bowed before Arwen, who in return bowed back.

"It is good to see you again Pippin." Arwen looked to the door, where Celebriel had just walked in, late as usual. "I trust that you are rested from your eventful journey?" 

"Celebriel. "Aragorn called to the seven year old, wondering what mischief she had been getting in now. "You remember Pippin don't you?"

Celebriel's little silver eyes widened as she set off at a run towards the same height Hobbit. She flung herself at Pippin, knocking them both to the floor.

Pippin laughed as the little girl landed on top of him, struggling to get back on his feet. 

Arwen looked over at Aragorn and Faramir, both grinning from ear to ear.

"You must forgive my daughter." Arwen smiled at her daughter's actions.

"Not at all my lady." He turned to Celebriel, who was still waiting impatiently to be talked to. "Well look at you, you have gotten even bigger. I see you have inherited your mother's beauty."

Arwen smiled at them, walking closer. "Yes, but it would seem she has also inherited her father's grace."

The whole hall roared with laughter, including Celebriel, who had always loved the Hobbits. The stories they told were fantastic and the rude songs they had taught her over the years, that were not so appreciated by the girl's parents.

Aragorn walked over to his daughter and held her to his side. "And how is Merry? And Sam?"

"They are both well." Pippin grinned up at Aragorn, slight bags under his eyes from the babies first night. "Merry in particular you know. He used the money that Frodo left him to buy some lad of his very own. There he grows the sweetest weed you have ever tasted." He routed around in his bag for some parcels. He brought out a package wrapped in brown paper and string.

"I have brought some for you to sample. Marry was very disappointed that he couldn't come this time, but I suspect he will visit you soon." He tossed the parcel at Aragorn, who caught it in one hand.

He looked at Arwen, who instantly knew that she would not be seeing him, Pippin or Faramir for the next few hours.

Pippin then let out a high laugh as he remembered his best friend. "He is always trying to impress the ladies by telling them all about his part is the battle upon the Pelennor fields, and boasting about who many Orcs he killed." He smiled at Aragorn who was nodding and laughing with him. "But I played my part too you know, I killed my fair share of Orc." Pippin's face turned pensive as he thought about what he had just said. 

"Well I mean…I killed one Orc, before Gandalf ordered me to go away." His smile left completely as he though deeper. "Come to think of it, he used to do that a lot!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, including Pippin, who didn't really get why they were laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eomer, his family and Legolas and Gimli arrived in Minas Tirith a few days following Pippin's arrival. A great feast was held that night and a good few pints of ale were consumed. But men being men of course had to milk the arrival of baby Faramir for all it was worth.

"We can not let this event pass without proper celebration." Eomer had said. 

"Aye, it is tradition to wet the babies head." Aragorn had chipped in. And so it was that the men found themselves in one of Minas Tirith's many taverns.

The sword and stone was a dimly lit establishment which smelled strongly of smoking weed. Aragorn and his men had taken over the place, roaring at one another's jokes, toasting the new child every half hour. Pippin of course had treated them to many a song that eve, he had even got both the Kings up and dancing at one point. 

"Here ya go laddie. Get that down yer neck." Gimli filled up Eldarion's empty mug, he had had three pints already and so looked at his father.

"You can if you want." Aragorn nodded to his son, before returning his attention to Pippin. 

Eldarion looked at his drink, once Gimli had gone, and remembered something his mother had said to him. His father had taught him many lessons over the years, skills with the blade, herb lore, history. Yet it was his mother's lessons that he knew would be important, the things she had taught him, that would shape who he was.

He thought back to a night when he was no more then nine years of age. They had been staying in Rohan, and a feast was laid out for the men to congratulate each other on a plentiful hunt. Eldarion had been permitted to join the feast, and he sat in between his mother and father. Arwen kept quiet all night, not wishing to get involved in the men's rowdy discussions. The only other woman there was Lothiriel, and she seemed positively used to their ways.

It was once the night had grown old and the men had grown drunk that Eldarion found himself fascinated by the men's behaviour. Aragorn being much older and wiser then them all instead turned his attention to his wife, and spoke mostly with her that night. A young woman caught Eldarion's eye, she could be no more then 16, a serving girl. He watched her as she walked shyly amongst the men, refreshing drinks and hoping no one would speak to her.

He couldn't understand why she so desperately wanted to keep herself to herself, that is until Eomer's hand reached out to pinch her bottom. All the men cheered and laughed, Lothiriel simply rolled her eyes and went back to talk to the man beside her. Eldarion studied the girl's face as her cheeks flushed red and she quickly moved to the other side of the room.

Eldarion didn't know a great deal, he was just nine years old after all, but he did know what you should do and what you shouldn't do. He knew that a woman, any woman should be treated with respect, the way you would treat your mother or sister. He glared at the man before turning to smile shyly at the serving girl.

An hour or so later, Arwen had excused herself and her son for the evening. Before he left he walked over to the girl and thanked her for serving them that evening, he took her hand and kissed it gently, bowing to her, like a gentleman of Gondor.

Eldarion looked down at his pint of ale and pushed it to one side. His mother had said. 

'Ale can make even the finest men behave like Orcs. As can greed, the two mixed together ca be a dangerous thing.'

He smiled over at his father who, despite the fact that he had had his fair share of ale this night, was always a gentleman. 

"I think I will head back _Ada_. This night is over for me." His father took Eldarion in an embrace and said. "Very well my son, I think I will join you."

The two left the pub quietly, not wishing the men to attempt to coerce them back. As they were leaving Aragorn heard Legolas.

"I never though I would die drinking side by side with a Dwarf!" He chuckled as he spilt some of his ale on to the floor. The tow had partook in a drinking game, one that Legolas had spent most of the evening refusing to play. Gimli's constant teasing and jibing had proven the Prince's downfall and he had downed the first four pints, one right after the other. No Dwarf would ever beat him at anything.

Gimli roared with laughter, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Aye, but what a lovely way to die." The two old friends, clinked their tankards together and laughed before draining them of their contains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn walked in to his chambers. Arwen was in bed reading a book in silence. He stood there watching her, so peaceful, so graceful. He walked slowly towards her, a sly grin on his face.

"Your back early, how was the tavern?" She placed her book on the bedside table and looked up at him. Aragorn removed his clothing, still smiling at his wife, and yanked the bed covers off of her. She giggled as he laid down on the bed and took her in his arms, a little more forcefully then usual.

"Your drunk." She laughed as he melded his lips with hers.

"Yes." He admitted, trying and failing to untie her night gown. "But I am still a gentleman. I came home early to tend my wife's needs." He raised an eyebrow, making her laugh even harder. Then as his fingers slid under her gown, she instantly stopped laughing. Her eyes closed as his mouth found hers once more. When he pulled away to see the almost drugged look in her eyes, she smiled.

"I much prefer you ungentlemanly ways." She rolled him on to his back and came to straddle him. He mouth came down to his with a fierce force, moaning as his hands slid over her thighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The women had all sat round discussing stories of giving birth, it was this that had convinced Galadwen and Ithiliwen that they were best off out of there. As night had fallen, they had taken refuge in the courtyard, underneath the white tree. It was here that Eldarion found them both, after leaving his father, talking and laughing merrily. Once he had joined them, their moods changed, as they were forced, by each other's presence, to remember the battle they had been a part off, the deaths they had witnessed, the pain they had experienced, both physically and emotionally. 

Eldarion remembered something else his mother had once told him, as he watched Ithiliwen's golden hair blow in the evening breeze.

'The moon is the most beautiful thing there is. Any man who disagrees is either blind, or in love.'

Ithiliwen noticed him looking at her, and she turned to face him. "Does it get easier? Will things go back to the way they were?"

Both the girls looked at him expectantly, a look of hope in their eyes. Eldarion smiled grimly and shook his head. "I don't think it does."

Silence took them as they thought about what this means.

Can time heal a broken heart?

Can love erase all of the hate?

Can you ever go back to the way things were?

No. you can only move forward. You can spend your whole life trying to find your past, the way you were, but you will never find it because it no longer exists. There is only the path forward, wherever it may lead. You just have to take a deep breath and hope for the best.

Because in the end all we have is hope, we are always changing, moving forward. In the end you can never go back… knowing what you now know, would you really want to?

No more _When in Rohan_. I hope you likes the final chapter, I'm sure I will have another on going fic up and about sooner or later.

****

ME132: I want a baby Hobbit, I have a suspicion that they are cuter then human ones. I also want a Muguai, a Wookie and an Ewark!

****

The Converted: Don't be a sad panda. Come to think of it I want one of those too. Blah blah shish kebab.

****

Queen Arwen: This has to be the last chapter cos I can only think of so much before it starts getting dull. Now put down the precious and get to work on the sequel to forbidden.

****

ThePrincess04: Thank you, I love babies too.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Glad you liked it, I usually spend no less then an hour in the bath.

****

The Last Evenstar: Ok I know that every now and then my mind shifts in to slight perversion, but I would never use the Legolas-as-a-paedophile idea. Come to think of it, your not the first person to bring that up, In fact I think its you lot that have the perverted minds. *Whistles innocently*

****

Galadwen19: Yeah I love A/F too, everyone needs a friend. *Starts to sing* Babies and friendships and warm woollen mittens, something and something and whiskers on kittens.

****

voldie on varsity track: Do people still say 'spiffy?' anyway…thanks!


End file.
